Start Over
by Xandrema
Summary: Kagome has been away for 3 years since the pearl was destroyed, when she suddenly finds herself back in the feudal era. Can she and Inuyasha start their story again, or could their differences be more than their love. Continuation of the end of the anime.
1. I remember you!

**All characters belong to RT, I just used them for fun, the story is mine :)**

 **Chapter 1 I remember you!**

 _** Inu_

 _Undoubtedly it was her smell, that smell that never, even living 2000 years more that I could forget, that smell I had felt for so long and one day suddenly lost, so I thought it was forever._

 _It was her, I could feel it, but I could not believe it, I had already thought so many times that I would never have her in my arms again, just when I had decided never to leave her, just then I lost her. Sometimes fate laugh in your face, not that it's the first time, my life has always been surrounded by a lot of crap, it was not hard to believe that I would be slapped just when I thought I could be happy._

 _And yet there it was, I immediately ran to the well, a part of me full of hope and the other completely cathartic thinking that maybe I had gone crazy once and for all. I stretched my arm, not knowing if I would or would not be answered, and suddenly there she was._

 _It was the same smell, but she looked different, she was a little taller, her features were more defined, I could not say she was an adult woman, no, she was still quite young, but was not the 15-year-old girl who freed me of that damn tree. She was different but it was her, it was my Kagome, the eyes that I dreamed so many nights with seeing again and that I had already realized that it would not happen._

They looked at each other for a long time, as if believing that it was not true, that perhaps it was one of the many illusions of which they were victims, as if they wanted to stop the time, until in unison they said their names and embraced as if they never wanted to let go, a word more than the name of the other that came from his lips.

Inuyasha was not the same either, now he looked more robust, although his face was the same, with that unfortunate genius that could upset even the most tender flower, but it was him, what Kagome thought never to see again but that she never lost hope.

Suddenly Miroku, Sango and Shippo appeared behind them, with surprised faces, as if they had seen a ghost. Kagome! they shouted, this brought the couple out of their little world, who a little reluctantly turned apart. Kagome opened her eyes as if she could not believe it, she had come back, she had really come back! She ran to his friends, hugging Shippo tightly while saying his name, Sango and Miroku patiently waited their turn, knowing that the little fox was possibly the one who had most missed the girl, of course except for the hanyou who looked expectantly behind them.

One by one they exchanged brief words and hugs, Sango and Kagome letting go a couple of tears in the process to find their lost friend and realize the new family that had been created in his absence by the somewhat cautious looks of a couple of twins who watched expectantly for the new black-haired girl who had never appeared before.

Kagome took her time to introduce herself to the twins, she had never been particularly good with children, sometimes she did not even take her little brother very well, but they were almost her family and by God, they were identical to Sango, that made her laugh at the thought of the future that awaited the poor monk in dealing with two small exterminators.

Soon the twins came into confidence and gave a big smile to Kagome, taking one of each hand and walking back to the village, of course not without a very expectant hanyou walking behind the group.

Kagome was welcomed in the village by all her friends and villagers who remembered her, some still saw her as a gift or a miracle that brought back her lost priestess but many others remembered her as the strange girl who fought and managed to eliminate the pearl, bringing peace to the village. After many welcome and a few strange looks, they entered the small house of Sango and Miroku, where Sango with Kagome's help set out to prepare dinner.

Inuyasha stayed on the roof while the rest of the group entered the house, this did not surprise anyone, because they were used to the half demon has always sought his personal space, all except Kagome.

 _** Kag **_

 _I feel nervous, I was so excited to be able to go back and see everyone, especially Inuyasha, that I did not stop to think that maybe he has already forgotten about me. Let's be honest, it's been 3 years since we last saw each other, and yes we kissed, but it was just a kiss and we did not say anything after that._

 _And if it was something just at the moment? ohhhh nooo, I just left my family and my time for a boy who may not be interested in me anymore !_

 _No no, I could feel it in his eyes when we met, he missed me, but maybe going back to this time is too much for him, maybe he feels pressured by a commitment with me, I mean, we didn't even talk about it and I'm already here._

 _He seems distant, a little strange, He has never been very expressive, but I at least expected a few words, but he has not said anything other than my name since I arrived._

\- Auch !, all raised their heads to hear the complaint of the young priestess who put his finger to his mouth after making a small cut during the culinary preparations. When they saw the small cut, everyone prepared to lower their heads and return to their respective conversations, if it were not for the sudden blow that the door suddenly opened, showing an Inuyasha with a face of few friends and a little confused.

Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha, who looked at her from head to toe, as if looking for damage, until her gaze fixed on his injured finger, which was not bleeding visibly, but was very evident to someone with a sense of smell so sensitive like his. After seeing the small wound his eyes relaxed and turned to another place, as if looking for something, he found an empty space and proceeded to sit next to the monk who looked at him with a disguised smile, after feeling the smell of Kagome blood, he was not thinking on leaving her out of sight.

A confused Kagome and a cheerful Sango returned to their work with dinner, while in the background a brief conversation made Inuyasha's hair stand on end.

\- Then... we can tell the girls that the valued hanyou is no longer a single demon, right ?.

\- Khe!

\- Do not tell me you have not talked to Miss Kagome yet?, The monk continued with a fake surprised face, of course he knew that his friend had not made the slightest movement.

\- And what am I supposed to say?- Inuyasha replied, a little nervous, like a cat caught, curious thing for a dog demon.

\- Well, it's not my concern, but you will not expect Miss Kagome to declare herself, do you?, I think she maked it quite clear what her reason is for coming back, I do not think it's because of Kirara as much as they get along.

\- Heyyy monk, you don't know what you're talking about, We...a...arg, - and turned his face away, as if nobody was talking to him, to which the monk just sniggered, meeting with wife eyes, a little threatening eyes, she had already noticed how he tortured the poor hanyou.

The night continued without major events, all chatted animatedly around the fire while Shippo told happy how he has advanced in his studies and the stories of when the daughters of Miroku and Sango were born, a little of Kohaku and how Rin was now living permanently in the village . Then it was Kagome who told them about how her life had continued while she was in her time, how she finished her studies and how she was about to enter university.

\- The institute finished a short time ago, but for some months now they have encouraged us to think about what we want to become after completing basic studies. I thought I'd like to be a nurse or maybe a doctor - Kagome told cheerily.

\- Like what Grandma Kaede does? - Shippo asked a bit confused.

\- Yes, something like that but with the modern medicine of the time, there is a period of time that is required to study in order to cure many diseases. - Kagome replied to the little fox.

Kagome continued to tell them of her progress in her studies and how her family is doing without noticing that Inuyasha began to ramble.

 _** Inu **_

 _I do not know what I'm supposed to do, Kagome has not mentioned that she's come back forever, she seems so excited about her new future, about her family and about that strange thing she calls institute._

 _Maybe he has found a way to temporarily return nothing else, to say her Goodbyes and go back to hes time._

 _Why would Kagome choose to stay here with me, someone who is neither demon nor human, risk having people reject her and monsters try to kill her like me? Why would a woman like Kagome want to be with someone like me, maybe even someone else already …_

\- And Miss Kagome, tell us, are you already married or engaged in your time? - asked the monk with a lascivious smile, drawing Inuyasha from his deep thoughts, who suddenly was very interested in the subject.

Kagome blushed at the direct question and at the nature of the subject.

\- Oh no! I just finished my studies, I could not be married - she said quietly, knowing that in the feudal era was quite common for a woman to marry after 14 or 15 years old, and she was already of legal age.

\- There have been some guys, who have wanted to go out with me, you know, like a date, but I have never found someone special for me there. - she finished her sentence lowering her head slightly to hide the blush of her cheeks.

Inuyasha was relieved, at least no one had stolen his Kagome in the future, that gave him hope, he just had to solve his small communication conflict.

\- Inuyasha had several girls after him in the village, but neither of them seems to be good enough - said Shippoo with his head high, as proud of being the possessor of such information.

He had not finished his sentence completely when he was punched in the head by Inuyasha.

\- Kagomeeeee ! - Shouted Shippo while caressing his head.

\- Khe! You deserve it - Inuyasha said in his usual tone.

\- Inuyasha! Sit! - Kagome said in a funny tone.

Inuyasha fell flat on the floor, resounding as it had not been heard for some time and painting a smile on all the participants of the meeting, especially in a miko that thought happy to herself, "I have returned".


	2. Fitting in

**All characters belong to RT, I just used them for fun, the story is mine :)**

 **Chapter 2 - Fitting in**

It had been one night since Kagome returned to the feudal era, Kaede kindly offered her to stay with her temporarily or permanently, this had not yet been discussed. Sango from the beginning insisted that she should stay with them, because she considered her as a sister, but for Kagome, Sango and Miroku had already many responsibilities, she did not want to be a burden plus.

The sun penetrated little by little through the cracks in the wood on the wall next to where Kagome slept, tenuous, almost barely perceptible, but they managed to wake her up because in the absence of electric light the night was quite dark, not like in her era that there was always some kind of lighting.

Feeling that she simply could not sleep anymore, she got up again, fixed the bed sheets and went back to look for her clothes, however they were gone, her clothes of modern time were gone and in its place the classic clothes of miko rested carefully bent. For a moment, she lost herself confused, she was a priestess? she may have that kind of spiritual powers, but she lacked all the techniques and training that the priestesses of the time had, like Kikyo ...

She did not want and could never be like Kikyo, she had never been taught in the art of priestesses, she did not have the cold or calculating character and she still did not fully master her powers, being in the modern era those three years she never had to make use of. those powers, actually she was not even sure if she still had them.

Without putting too much attention, she dressed in the clothes of a priestess and a small shawl that was found in the house, she did not have a clock, she did not bring anything from the modern era, but because of the poor light, and the cold she felt, she could say that there was no more than 4 in the morning, it could almost be said that it was night if it were not for those rays, sunbeams that insisted on climbing the horizon. Slowly, adjusting her eyes to the darkness, he left the house, with great care and stealth so as not to wake up to Kaede and began to walk along the path towards the river.

Kagome was still immersed in her thoughts, what to do now at the time? All the people have a job in the village, and she doubts that the knowledge of the institute could help a lot, it is best to talk with Grandma Kaede in the morning, surely she could guide me better than anyone because she was a kind of the leader for the village.

She kept walking when suddenly, with the corner of the eye, she saw movement, ii twas something fleeting,sheI was sure that something was moving but when she turned there was nothing. She kept walking, now more alert of her surroundings, it had been a very good idea if she had brought her bow and arrows, but damn, she had been too accustomed to the peace that had lost the habit of trying not to be devoured.

Sharpening her ear she heard footsteps, very slight, she did not know if she really heard something or if it was the sensation of being followed by someone, but she could swear that she was actually being followed. Now a little nervous, she hurry up to return to the village, but she didn't notice a small root that stretched along the ground and she fell flat on her face hitting in the process against a small rock on the road. Instinctively she put her hand to her head with her eyes closed, noticing a liquid sensation she looked at her hand, great, she had broken her head, as a fool. But what did freak her out was when she looked up and came face to face with someone, a pair of amber eyes that looked at her expectantly, confused and somewhat annoying. Very close to her face, almost touching her nose was Inuyasha who just looked at her without saying a word.

\- Ahhhh! - Kagome shouted as she instinctively threw her arm forward.

Inuyasha slightly lost his balance, enough to finish sitting instead of squatting.

\- But what's the matter with you? - Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone

\- What's wrong with me? It's your fault, what are you thinking to follow me like this, you scared me!

\- Khe! Why would I be following a girl as careless and ugly as you? - Ops, he thought, that did not work out as expected.

\- I'm not careless, I came to walk and think for a while when you started to follow me and I lost focus - she pointed her head and narrowed her eyes - so technically this is your fault !.

\- What! It's not my fault that you do not see where you're going

\- And by the way, who do you call ugly? ! Sit Boy!

Inuyasha went back to the ground while Kagome looked at him from above very upset and still full of blood.

\- You should learn to be more respectful with women ... - Suddenly Kagome's sentence was cut by a huge monster that emerged behind her and took her by the waist dragging her with him.

\- A while ago I was following you, it seemed to me that there was a delicious young woman hanging around alone, I had not planned to stop my trip for a snack like you, but the smell of blood has made it impossible, you will be my breakfast ! !

Inuyasha, still under the spell, could not get up from the ground and watched in horror as the horrible monster took Kagome away.

\- Kagomee ! - shouted Inuyasha, pushing with all his strength to get out of the spell as soon as possible. - So you were the damn thing I sniffed that was after Kagome.

Kagome turned her gaze to the monster, it was a kind of snake but with strong limbs and piercing red eyes that saw her with fury and hunger, she was well secured between the snake's strong embrace, like a prey about to be devoured . She raised her eyes to the monster's head and he pulled out his long tongue, licking the blood from her forehead.

\- Delicious - he said with a sigh.

And that was all it took for Inuyasha's fury to reach the top, not only had he hurt Kagome, he wanted to kidnap her and kill her, but he had the effrontery to pass his disgusting tongue for his Kagome, HIS Kagome!

\- Damn it! - Inuyasha shouted and pushing with all his strength he left the spell and with a jump he found himself next to Kagome and the monster.

\- You wish you were never born! Iron claws! - he shouted as he cut the snake into many pieces.

Kagome fell to her knees on the floor, her head still bleeding and a little stunned, God, she had really lost her habit!

She was still a little shocked when she felt again being caught in a pair of strong arms, but this time it was the arms of Inuyasha, who clung to her with strength keeping his chin on Kagome's head.

\- Are you ok? I still feel the smell of your very fresh blood, I can not ... - Inuyasha said cutting the last sentence, seriously he was not very good at expressing his emotions

Falling back to reality finally, Kagome returned the hug, feeling the warmth of her beloved Inuyasha with her. She definitely was not afraid, but it was very nice to be like that with him.

\- I'm fine, this is just a scratch, I think the rock hurt me more than the snake monster.

After a moment Inuyasha released her and pulled her away slightly, holding her gently by the shoulders and seeing her directly in the eyes.

\- You have to be more careful, this place is full of monsters that would be happy to have you for lunch, what were you thinking being here alone!

\- I wanted to think a bit, I needed to be alone, honestly I think I lost a little the habit of running because something tries to devour me.

\- Do you regret coming back here?

The question came as a surprise, the truth was that she had not even thought about whether she regretted it, she was too busy trying to understand how to fit in here, it never crossed her mind to even go back to modern times.

\- I do not regret it- she said firmly and looking to the side - There was nothing else I wanted more in these 3 years than being able to return here. I just think that I need to get used to it only.

Somehow, Kagome answered many questions for Inuyasha at that time, questions that had not yet been asked and that made him feel calmer. It was good, she had returned voluntarily and did not want to leave, she wanted to be there. She did not say that she wanted to be with him precisely, but that was fine, that was enough for him at the moment. If he was sure of something in this life, it was that he was not ready to lose her again, neither before a monster nor at Time itself, this time he would not lose his chance.

\- Kagome - Inuyasha whispered, barely audible, as he took her hand - there's something I need to tell you.

Kagome turned her gaze to the hanyou in front of her, his gaze was sincere and anxious, as if he needed something with all his strength. Her heart beat a thousand an hour, she did not know what to do or what to say, there it was, Inuyasha, the man for whom she crossed time, he was holding her hand and she felt the same as the first time, with only his touch he made her feel as if she was floating.

\- Inu - Yasha?

There was a silence full of feelings, where they looked at each other, Inuyasha took a breath, hoping that it would be enough to put his feelings on the table.

\- Miss Kagome hello! - shouted one of the villagers, who left with a group of men preparing to start the day. Apparently the recent events took more time than Kagome could perceive, because the light was already spreading across the sky and people were starting their day.

Immediately they both got separated, their cheeks very flushed and spreading their hands to avoid noticing what was obvious to all the villagers already.

Approaching, the villager said a little embarrassed - Oh sorry, I interrupted something ?.

\- Khe! - Inuyasha said, rising to his feet as he helped Kagome do the same.

\- No problem, good morning - Kagome said cheerfully, trying to hide her nervousness.

\- Mrs. Kaede has been looking for you, she did not find you in the morning so she is a little worried about you.

\- Oh thanks, I'll go immediately to look for her.

And turning around Kagome went back to the village, but this time she was not alone, Inuyasha was walking with her at her side, with his arms crossed inside the fire rat fabric and looking towards the sky , Thoughtful.

It was a short way, and with Inuyasha at her side she felt safe so he did not worry about running into any other monster, they arrived early and found the village full of life, with many people in their morning tasks and were welcomed for Kaede herself.

\- Kagome,where have you been? I did not find you in the morning and I was worried because you left the bow and arrows in the house. - And I think I was right to worry - she said, pointing to the head with already dry blood, her hair with a mixture of blood and dirt and her clothes a little dirty from the encounter with the snake.

\- I'm sorry Kaede, I didn't want to worry you, I went for a walk and had some inconveniences, but Inuyasha was with me, everything is fine.

\- So Inuyasha was with you, very well, now you see, we have some things to talk about, and we should wash that wound well too.

Inuyasha saw how Kagome and Kaede disappeared in the village, he did not want to mix with the crowd but he did not want to get away from Kagome either, it was the first morning since she came back and someone had already tried to devour her, he was not going to play any chance, so he climbed a tree on the edge of the village, from where he could feel the smell of Kagome and hear it if something happened.

\- Kagome, I'm not going to ask you the reasons why you're here, but I do have to ask you this, how long do you plan to stay?

\- Well, grandma, it was fortunate that the well opened, I tried to cross many times in these 3 years but it never let me, until yesterday, so I do not know if it still works, I honestly do not think so and I do not have any interest in returning . I always knew that one day I would have to choose between both worlds, when the pearl disappeared my fear did not allow me to return, but now I have made my decision and I will stay here for all the time I have left.

\- I understand, in that case we should find a place for you, have you thought about helping in the village as a priestess?

\- Priestess in the village? But grandma, I do not know how to do that job!

\- That I know dear, quiet, you will learn. I'll teach you myself, we'll start with the basics, we can start today if you want to.

\- Of course, I would love to help in the village, the last thing I want is to become a burden for you.

\- Well, hands on then

 **annd that's it for now, please review if you like, the future of this story is still open, any suggestions are welcomed!**


End file.
